Love for a Victor
by bhade1235
Summary: PeetaxHaymitch
1. Chapter 1

**Love for the Victor**

_**Hello this is my first story so please review...**_

_**Unless your gonna hate then don't. :)**_

_**This is kind of off because Peeta has normal legs instead so don't hate...**_

* * *

Peeta couldn't help but stare at Haymitch's blond chest hair peeking out from his button up shirt. Him, Haymitch, and Katniss where at Haymitch's house discussing the plan for when the cameras returned. It was getting late so Katniss decided that she was going to go home. Peeta really didn't want to see his family for awhile so he asked Haymitch if he could stay for the night. Haymitch agreed and grabbed some sheets and pillows for Peeta to sleep on the couch.

Peeta asked Haymitch if he could borrow some clothes to take a shower. Haymitch gave him a plain t, sweat pants and a pair of briefs. Peeta was puzzled by the briefs because he always imagined him as a boxer kind of guy. _"Oh well..."_ Peeta thought as he took the clothes from Haymitch.

Peeta closed the white door behind him and locked the golden knob. He looked around the medium sized bathroom, it was just a marble floor with a marble sink and a toilet and shower/bathtub. He took off his shirt and looked in the mirror. He flex his biceps and abs, he was in really good shape. He unbuttoned his jeans and stripped to his boxers. His member was semi-erect. He pulled down his boxers and gasped from the cool air hitting his 8 in uncut cock he had hairless balls but had a light brown happy trail leading to his fuzzy patch of dark brown hair.

He walked over to the shower and stepped in. He turned the crystal knobs to get the water to a warm temperature and stood under the massaging jet and let it pour down his face. He looked around for the soap when he found it he lathered himself in the soap he wrapped his hand around his dick and let a slight moan escape his lips. He stroked up and down his member using the soap as a lubricant. He moaned Haymitch's name as he continued to stroke his now erect member while he played with his nipples. He felt a stirring feeling coming at the pit of his stomach so he stroked and bucked his hips and squirted into his hands, when he did he moaned Haymitch's name. Peeta finished his shower and got dressed.

* * *

Peeta got out of the bathroom and walked down the dark hall to the living room where he'd sleep. Haymitch wasn't there. He wanted to thank Haymitch again for everything. He looked in the kitchen, he wasn't there either. He heard a noise coming from his room. He walked over to his room and stood in the door way, he looked around the dark room. He saw light coming form the far corner where Haymitch's computer desk sat. Haymitch was sitting, his back to Peeta, looking at the computer. Peeta couldn't see what was on the computer so he walked, quietly, over to Haymitch. When he got close enough he saw what Haymitch was watching.

Porn. Gay porn.

Peeta froze. And he felt a twitch of his member awakening. _"Is Haymitch gay?"_ Peeta thought. He felt a sliver of happiness. He sneaked over to a chair and quietly sat it next to Haymitch.

Haymitch jumped when he heard Peeta plop down next to him. "Oh, hey." Haymitch said as Peeta stripped naked. Peeta's cock wasn't as big as his 10 in. But man it was erect and twitching. _"He must be gay too." _Haymitch thought as Peeta looked at the computer screen and started to stroke his twitching member. Haymitch looked down at Peeta's cock then lust consumed him and he took Peeta's member into his mouth, Peeta gasped. He pushed Haymitch's head down to the base of Peeta's cock, Haymitch chocked. When Peeta stopped pushing on his head he came back up and went all the way down Peeta moaned his name. Peeta was close and Haymitch's tongue wasn't making it easy on him to either.

Peeta lifted Haymitch's head and kissed him. "Damn you almost made me cum." Peeta said when they broke the kiss. Haymitch entwined his hands in Peeta's hair and crashed his lips against his. Peeta, not breaking the kiss got up and sat on Haymitch's thighs. Peeta moved his hands down Haymitch's hairy chest and down to his erect member and stroked it. Haymitch withered beneath him and they broke the kiss. Haymitch kissed down Peeta's collarbone to his neck and nipped at the skin.

Peeta scrunched his face in pain, "What was that for?"

Haymitch looked up at him with a smirk that Peeta was coming to love, "Your mine and only mine forever." Haymitch kissed the new love mark on Peeta's neck,

Peeta slid off of Haymitch and took the head of Haymitch into his mouth. Haymitch moaned Peeta's name. He did what Peeta did to Haymitch he pushed his head down to the base, Peeta definitely chocked. When Haymitch finally let Peeta come back up Peeta spit on Haymitch's dick and started to stroke it. Haymitch sucked on his index, middle, and ring finger. After he sucked on them long enough he moved down Peeta's back to his entrance. Haymitch stuck his first finger into Peeta's entrance when he felt Peeta was used to it he thrusted his other two fingers into Peeta's eager hole Peeta jumped and moaned. Peeta still bobbed up and down Haymitch's cock while Haymitch thrusted his fingers in and out of Peeta's virgin hole, preparing Peeta for what was to come.

Peeta released Haymitch from his mouth with a pop and looked at Haymitch, "Damn Haymitch is this your first time?"

Haymitch blushed lightly,"Yeah but I watch a lot of porn so I kind of know how to please a guy." Haymitch smirked.

Haymitch took his fingers out of Peeta and pulled Peeta to the sitting position on his thighs. Haymitch lifted Peeta onto the head of his monster. He looked at Peeta, "You ready?", Haymitch said. Peeta nodded and closed his eyes. He decided to take it slow so he gently placed Peeta onto the head of his cock. Peeta moaned, Haymitch stopped.

"No I want it rough." Peeta said, "I want it NOW!" Peeta yelled. Haymitch not wanting to anger him Haymitch let Peeta sink all the way to Haymitch's pubs. Peeta screamed Haymitch's name. Peeta felt a burning sensation from his virgin hole being wrecked by Haymitch's monster. Haymitch thrusted deeper into Peeta's hole, Haymitch hit Peeta's prostate and Peeta screamed in ecstasy. Haymitch stood up and bounced Peeta on his dick while he also thrusted into Peeta. Peeta not wanting to fall wrapped his arms around Haymitch's neck while he kissed Haymitch's neck and gave him a hickey.

"Now your mine to." Peeta said in between grunts if pleasure.

"Damn Peeta you do like it rough." Haymitch grunted as Peeta bobbed up and down his member. He was close.

He pumped deep into Peeta while Peeta started to jack off. In the last pump him and Peeta both cummed all over. Haymitch came deep in Peeta's ass, there was alot of cum. While Peeta cummed all over Haymitch's chest.

Haymitch set Peeta down on the bed and pulled out of him. "I feel empty." Peeta laughed as Haymitch pulled the covers over both of them. Haymitch laughed then he yawned and looked at the alarm clock it read _1:30. _"We should get some sleep." Haymitch said. He heard Peeta snore in response. He wrapped his arms around Peeta's waist and pulled him close. He rested his head on Peeta's and fell asleep...


	2. Chapter 2

**Love for a Victor Ch. 2**

* * *

Peeta awoke to the sound of running water. He looked around for an alarm clock he turned and squinted as the sunlight hit his eyes. _"Of course Haymitch doesn't have an alarm clock."_, Peeta thought as he got out of bed. His morning wood jutted out from the restraints of the covers. He touched the fresh scar from Haymitch as he walked around the bed to the source of the noise. He opened the door to the master bath where Haymitch was showering. Peeta walked over to the shower door revealing his new very hairy and very fit boyfriend._  
_

He opened the glass shower door and stepped in "Hey...", Peeta started but Haymitch interrupted him,"I don't do pet names."

Peeta closed the shower door"I was going to say hey babe. Is that so bad?" Peeta smirked as he grabbed at Haymitch's muscular, hairy ass cheek.

Haymitch turned around and grabbed Peeta "Well I guess I can let that one slide." Haymitch said kissing Peeta. Haymitch pushed Peeta up against a wall. Peeta jumped from the instant cool of the tiles. They unlocked lips to take a breath then the kissed again. Haymitch wrapped his arms around Peeta's slender waist and pulled him closer, pushing their now erect members together. Haymitch pushed his tongue into Peeta's mouth and fought for dominance against Peeta's tongue.

Haymitch was the first to break. He looked into Peeta's eyes and he could only see the want for him. Haymitch turned and shut off the water and opened the shower door for Peeta. "Oh such a gentleman." Peeta said sarcastically as he stepped out. He waited as Haymitch and grabbed two towels stepped out and grabbed two towels, Peeta and Haymitch dried themselves in silence both thinking how great their other half looked and about how horny they were, when they were dry Haymitch grabbed Peeta's hand. He led him out of the bathroom to his reclining chair. Haymitch sat down and guided Peeta to sit on his lap while he reclined the recliner. But when Haymitch reclined the chair it caused Peeta to fall on Haymitch. Haymitch kissed Peeta while Haymitch started to stroke his man-meat. Haymitch stretched making the recliner fall back until him and Peeta were practically laying down.

"I've always wanted to have sex on a recliner." Peeta whispered into Haymitch's ear. Peeta bit his earlobe, Haymitch moaned.

"With a guy or a girl?" Haymitch whispered back as he smacked Peeta's ass.

"What do you think?" Peeta said looking into Haymitch's eyes.

"Well you could always bi you know." He smacked Peeta's ass again.

"What's with the ass smacking?" Peeta said when Haymitch smacked his butt again.

"I dunna know it turns me on" Haymitch said with Peeta's newly favored smirk, he frowned,"Why does it hurt I'll stop."

"No its kind of turn on for me to I actually don't know why I asked." Peeta sighed.

"Eh. Are you ready?" Haymitch asked,_ he wanted Peeta so bad. He might actually love someone for once._ He scolded himself mentally for getting attached to him after a one night stand._ But who could blame him, Peeta's beautiful and defiantly loves sex!_

Peeta nodded as he moved slowly down Haymitch's chest and to his rock hard member laying on his tight hairy stomach. Peeta watched and took deep breaths as Haymitch adjusted his member into Peeta's hole. Peeta let out a deep breath as he pushed down on Haymitch's cock. His hole still burns from his virginity. Peeta pushed off of Haymitch's chest and started to gyrate his hips around Haymitch's member while Haymitch put his hands behind his head. Peeta moaned and bounced on Haymitch's cock. Peeta started to jack off his cock while he bounced. Peeta licked his lips while he played with his foreskin. Haymitch thrusted into Peeta. He was close and by how fast Peeta breathed he was too. He grabbed Peeta's ass cheeks to stop Peeta form bouncing and rapidly pulled out and thrusted into Peeta. Peeta moaned loudly each time Haymitch thrusted into him.

Peeta stroked his cock and screamed as he came on Haymitch's chest. Haymitch after a few thrusts came deep into Peeta's hole. Peeta fell on top of Haymitch, and straightened out his legs. Haymitch grabbed Peeta's chin and kissed him passionately. "I love you babe." Haymitch said when they broke the kiss.

"I thought you _don't_ _do pet names._" Peeta said mocking Haymitch.

Haymitch laughed, "Yeah I did say that but eh, oh well." He pulled Peeta close.

"I love you too." Peeta said. Then the door bell rang.

Haymitch looked into Peeta's eyes full of terror as he sprang out of the recliner and put pants on.

"Hurry and get dressed." Haymitch said as the door bell rang. "Coming," Haymitch yelled as he put a shirt on and walked out of the room.

Peeta jumped out of the recliner and grabbed his clothes and ran into the hall bathroom right as he heard Haymitch open the door. Peeta closed the door and locked it. Peeta got dressed and flushed the toilet to make it look like he was going to the bathroom. He washed his hands and opened the door to see Katniss standing in the doorway.

"Hey," Katniss began,"I went to your house today and your mom said you never came home last night, where were you?"

"I stayed here." Peeta said pushing past her and strided into the kitchen. Haymitch was making coffee. Peeta sat down at the closet chair.

_"I don't even like Katniss, well I did in the Games but after I just lost interest especially after all the woman, and some men, that flocked to me when I got home." _Peeta thought as he dusted off nothing on the table.

"Sugar?" Haymitch asked.

"Yes, but just a spoonful. And jack." Peeta said as Katniss came into the room. She sat with a huff.

"What's wrong Katniss?" Peeta said over-dramatically.

"Shut up." Katniss said angrily as Haymitch gave Peeta his coffee and Katniss' hers. She took a sip,"Ewww, this taste like shit, I like sugar in mine too ya know." she said angrily.

* * *

_**Yes I'm making Katniss a whiny little bitch, it just makes it easier not to stick to her actual personality.**_

_**Don't hate. I like Katniss I just don't think her personality would work in the story.**_

* * *

"Well get the fuckin' sugar." Haymitch said annoyingly.

Katniss grunted and flipped Haymitch off as she got the sugar.

"Why are you even here?" Haymitch said.

"I didn't want to go home last night, like Peeta." Katniss said as she poured the sugar into her coffee and stirred it around. She looked at Peeta, "What's with the thing on your neck?" Katniss said reaching out to touch it.

Peeta pulled away,"Uh a girl I met last night." Peeta said looking down at his coffee cup.

She looked at Haymitch,"YOU LET HIM BRING A GIRL HERE!" she shrieked,"What if the Peacekeepers saw? What the FUCK Haymitch!"

"How the fuck was I supposed to know?" Haymitch yelled back,"I'm not Peeta's keeper, if anything you should have been watching him."

"GRRRR!" Katniss threw her hands into the air and glared at Haymitch. She looked at him for a moment then gave a questioning glare.

"What?" Haymitch said glaring back.

"Then why do you have one?" she said looking at the two of them.

"Lets just say Peeta's girl was into threesomes." Haymitch smirked and winked at Peeta while Katniss looked at Peeta with a look of surprise and disgust.

"Ew. That shits gross." Katniss said wanting to end the conversation.

Haymitch being the bitch he wanted to mess with her, _"Maybe she'll leave." _Haymitch thought as he formulated the plan. There was an awkward silence.

"What's wrong with a 3-some Peeta got the front, I got the ass." Haymitch laughed at Katniss's expression.

"Is this true?" she said looking at Peeta with a funny face.

"Yep it was the best damn pussy I ever had." Peeta laughed.

"You guys are sick." Katniss said as she stood up and walked out. "PERVERTS!" she yelled down the hall as she slammed the front door.

"Finally." Peeta said finally gulping down his luke-warm coffee. "Thanks babe." Peeta said leaning over the table giving Haymitch a peck on the lips.

"Anytime babe. Wanna watch TV?" Haymitch said as he also slammed down his coffee. They got up and walked to the couch. They sat down and Peeta snuggled up to Haymitch while he turned on the TV to a "who cares what's on channel". Haymitch leaned into a seductive pose. Peeta did the same. Haymitch wrapped his arms around Peeta and pulled him close. Haymitch pressed his lips against Peeta's temple.

"My ass hurts." Peeta giggled. Haymitch laughed against Peeta's temple.

"You know you can fuck me to if you want?" Haymitch said giving Peeta's head a peck.

"Nah, I'd rather be the girl of the relationship." Peeta yawned.

"Okay but whenever you want to try just tell me." Haymitch said kissing his temple again. When he got no response but very quiet breathing he whispered into his ear "I love you." Haymitch said and pulled his slender mate closer.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Should Peeta be the top for one or Haymitch every time?  
**

**Leave a comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the comments.**

**Also sorry I had total writer's block.**

* * *

Peeta opened his eyes and shivered _"Damn it's cold.", _he rubbed down his forming goosebumps. He looked around the dark room, a light illuminating the doorway leading to the kitchen. A savory smell of chicken filled his nose causing his stomach to growl. He got up, causing a thin blanket to fall to the floor. He walked around the dining table and into the kitchen. As he walked through the doorway he squinted. When his eyes adjusted he looked around and found his broad-shouldered boyfriend hunched over a pan. Peeta sneaked over and kissed Haymitch's scar on his neck.

Haymitch jumped and looked over his shoulder, when he saw who it was he relaxed "Oh, hey babe." he said returning to his work.

"I didn't know you could cook." Peeta said opening one of the refrigerator doors, "What do you have to drink?" Peeta asked moving around bottles of liquor.

"Liquor." Haymitch replied not looking away from his masterpiece he was plating.

"And..." Peeta replied looking at Haymitch.

"Liquor." whipping off a drop of sauce on the lip of the plate.

"Uh, fine." Peeta grunted as he pulled out the strongest vodka he could find and walked to the cupboard containing glass, "Classy or informal?" Peeta said over his shoulder to Haymitch.

The lights dimmed down "Lets do classy." Haymitch replied. Peeta grabbed the glasses from the cupboard just as Haymitch gave his ass a _SMACK! _Peeta dropped the glasses but quickly caught them before they could break. He poured the vodka into the champagne glasses and carried them to the table. Peeta set the glasses on the table. Peeta walked over to a chair where Haymitch was standing waiting to pull out his chair. As Peeta sat Haymitch pushed in his chair.

"Love the gentlemen attitude babe." Peeta said looking down at the plate of heaven. His mouth watered at the smell. Before he could stop himself he picked up his fork and dug in. Shoving mounds upon mounds of savory food. He barely stopped to take a drink or a breath, when he finished he placed his fork down politely. He looked across the table at Haymitch who was about done too.

"Sorry babe, I was hungry." Peeta blushed.

"Hey it's all good." Haymitch replied standing up and taking their plates.

"Is there desserts?" Peeta said standing up.

Haymitch looked at Peeta from the sink, "I have an idea for dessert." Haymitch said lustfully walking over to Peeta and taking his hand. Peeta knew and loved the thought that went through his mind, Haymitch led him through the kitchen and turned on the light illuminating the once dark living room. Haymitch lifted Peeta and carried him wedding style as he placed him on the couch. Haymitch took off Peeta's shirt and unfastened his own belt teasingly. Haymitch placed Peeta's arms over his head and tied his wrists together with his belt.

"Kinky." Peeta grunted his eyes filling with pure lust. Haymitch removed Peeta's pants his 9 in fully erect. Haymitch took Peeta into his mouth. Peeta sucked in a deep breath and let out a moan. Haymitch released Peeta's cock with a pop and licked up the pee slit to the head. He kissed down the shaft to the base. He took the left ball into his mouth. Peeta moaned and giggled, "I don't know why but that tickles."

Haymitch sucked on Peeta's balls while Peeta withered beneath him. He moved back up to Peeta's head and sucked on it. Peeta was close. He lifted Haymitch's head, "Should I tell you or are you going to swallow?" Peeta asked.

"I'll try swallowing I guess." Haymitch replied as he took Peeta all the way to the base. Haymitch sucked like no one has ever sucked before(so he thinks). Just as Haymitch was going to pull up when Peeta screamed and came into his mouth. Haymitch, being his first experience swallowing he couldn't swallow all of it, but he swallowed as much as possible. When he felt that Peeta was done he popped his mouth off of his cock.

"Damn that was the best b.j. I've ever had." Peeta gasped. Haymitch smirked and kissed down to Peeta's crack. He buried his face into Peeta's ass. Peeta was in a daze, "Geez babe your like Yoshi down there."

Haymitch laughed into Peeta's ass and continued jutting his tongue into Peeta's hole. Peeta heard Haymitch unzip his zipper. Haymitch lifted his head and kneeled positioning the head of his cock at Peeta's waiting hole. He slowly popped his head in. Peeta hissed, "Man it sill hurts." Haymitch shoved his member deep into Peeta's hole. Peeta yelped in ecstasy. Haymitch kissed Peeta as he pumped his member into Peeta's still tight hole. He felt Peeta's legs wrap around his waist pushing him deeper in. When the broke the kiss Haymitch pumped rapidly. Haymitch bit Peeta's nipple causing Peeta to moan even louder. Haymitch loved the sound of Peeta being tortured sexually. He was close. He slammed his cock deep into Peeta's ass and lifted Peeta to where Peeta was sitting on Haymitch's thighs. Haymitch kissed Peeta's neck as he pumped. He threw his head back as he unloaded his seed into Peeta. Haymitch fell onto Peeta both breathing heavily.

"Babe, I love you." Peeta whispered in Haymitch's ear. He felt Haymitch's now flaccid cock pop out of his ass.

"I love you too." Haymitch lifted himself up and looked into Peeta's eyes then snickered.

"What?" Peeta asked confusingly as Haymitch untied him.

"You may not know this but, I've really actually wanted kids.", he replied standing up

"Yeah me too." Peeta said sitting up, "You never know maybe the Capitol will come up with something like that in the future." Peeta said giggling at the very impossible idea.

"Yeah sure. But if it _was_ possible I would definitely want you to have my baby." Haymitch said kissing him. Haymitch lifted Peeta's light but muscular body wedding style. Peeta yawned.

"Man why am I always tired after sex?" Peeta mumbled before snuggling up against Haymitch and falling asleep. Haymitch snickered. He entered the bedroom carrying Peeta in his arms. He gently placed Peeta on the bed. Haymitch walked over to the closet to get some fresh clothes on. He went ahead and only but briefs on. His bulge caused the waist band to only come up to his pubs. He came out of the closet to find Peeta shivering. He got into the bed and pulled Peeta close and covered them with the sheets and fell asleep.

* * *

**DREAM SEQUENCE MUSIC :)**

* * *

_Haymitch opened his eyes and smiled as he felt the rise and fall of Peeta's chest. Then came the noise, it was like a siren exploded in the house he jumped out of bed as Peeta sat up. Peeta turned on the lamp and got up rubbing his eyes. Haymitch followed Peeta with his eyes as he walked over to the blue and white crib in the corner closest to the bed._

"When did that get there?" Haymitch thought.

_He watched as Peeta bent over the crib and lifted out the source of the alarm. Haymitch slowly walked to his other half now in a rocking chair singing a lullaby while holding a sniffling baby in his arms. The baby looked at Haymitch and reached out Peeta looking up at Haymitch lovingly._

_"Is this our baby?" Haymitch said as he hesitantly took the baby._

_"Well duh look at him." Peeta said tiredly._

_Haymitch looked down at the now sleeping baby **BOY**! "I have a son." Haymitch said in shock. The baby started to whimper again his blue eyes, from Peeta, filled with tears. "Ohh." Haymitch said pulling the baby close, "Shhhh." Haymitch whispered as he stroked the baby's head. Once the baby stopped crying Haymitch straddled the baby in his arms. As he looked at his sleeping heir he noticed that it had his nose and Peeta's full, yet masculine, lips. _

_"What's his name?" Haymitch asked as he watched as Peeta walked back to the bed._

_"Mitch, Mitch Abernathy. You decided it remember?" Peeta replied._

_"Oh yeah." Haymitch said setting his son gently into the crib with his dog stuffed animal._

_Haymitch watched his son's chest rise and fall. "Sweet dreams." he whispered._

* * *

**So... How do you like that baby? I decided to throw something a person who wants kids would dream about. Should I do another or was it weird. Leave a comment ;)**


End file.
